warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spotted Fur
|pastaffie=Wind Runner's Camp, Rogue |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Rogue: Early Settler: |namesl = Unknown Unknown Spotted Fur |familyl = Unnamed she-cat Unnamed cats |familyt = Mother: Siblings: |mentors = Unknown |apps = Black Ear |livebooks=''Path of Stars, ''Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo |deadbooks=''None'' }} Spotted Fur is a golden brown tom with amber eyes and a dappled coat. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Moth Flight's Vision :Spotted Fur finds Moth Flight when she leaves WindClan. He later sleeps with her, and in the morning, he is not conscious enough to understand Moth Flight is leaving. He drifts back to sleep. :Spotted Fur is later jealous because of Moth Flight's affection for Micah, who he is not very kind towards. In the Dawn of the Clans Arc Path of Stars :Spotted Fur is a new member of Wind Runner's camp. His mother hunted with Slate when she was a rogue, and had left her and his siblings when they left for new land. After seeing the rogue cats for some time, he wished to join them, but Wind Runner was doubtful. Slate advocated for him, mentioning how amiable and skilled his mother was, and he proved himself by catching as much prey as Wind Runner, who forgot her doubts. :While hunting, Spotted Fur comments that the prey-scents were stale, and Gray Wing acknowledges that despise his enthusiasm, he couldn't make the prey appear. As Slate heads for Wind Runner, Spotted Fur watches hopefully across. When a rabbit heads for Moth Flight, Spotted Fur turns to watch. After Moth Flight's blunder with catching the rabbit, Spotted Fur comments about the stale prey-scent. Gray Wing suggests for him to look in the high burrows, so he can should Moth Flight how to notice rabbit trails. He asks for affirmation, and Slate adds that she would appreciate his company. Spotted Fur dashes away from the two to catch up to Moth Flight. :When reports of more of the rogues' misdeeds come in, Minnow regrets not staying with Spotted Fur and Reed, as Wind Runner's kits are too young to fight. It is noted that Reed, Spotted Fur, and the kits were in Wind Runner's den, which would be easy to defend due to its structure. After discussing plans to deal with Slash, Slate suggests that Spotted Fur would stand guard that night. The next morning, Gray Wing goes out hunting, thinking that it would please Spotted Fur to bring back more prey. :Spotted Fur, along with some of the other moor cats, partake in a skirmish involving Slash's cats, crashing into the attacking rogues. While Slate kits, Spotted Fur paws through the prey pile and dines on a stale shrew while Bee watches him. After Fern gets injured, Spotted Fur heads for the camp entrance, and Gray Wing bursts into camp after him. Spotted Fur circles Wind Runner, wondering where Fern is, and follows after Moth Flight when taking her suggestion. Once they find her, Spotted Fur hangs back, wide-eyed. Wind Runner then tells Gorse Fur to take Spotted Fur to look for invaders. :While Fern is tended to, Gorse Fur orders Spotted Fur to look for Bee, and the latter remarks that Willow may know something about the situation. After Wind Runner confronts her, Gorse Fur suggests for Willow and Spotted Fur to pose as camp guards, and the two of them, along with Gorse Fur and Willow, carry Fern back to camp. As the cats are being fully accepted into the groups, Gray Wing nestles between Spotted Fur and Minnow. When Slash arrives at the Gathering, Gray Wing reminds himself that Spotted Fur was with Slate, but knew that he couldn't fight them off all by himself. When they return, Slate and Spotted Fur lie in the snow, bloodied by their wounds. Spotted Fur then groans, and mutters that he tried to save them, but collapses under his weight. :When Thunder reports the news about Gray Wing's situation to Clear Sky, he notes that Slate and Spotted Fur were wounded during their fight, but Pebble Heart was tending to them. As he is dying, Gray Wing thinks of the closeness he feels for his campmates, including Spotted Fur. Trivia *He was mistakenly called Spotted Tail and Spotter Fur. *He was mistakenly described as a she-cat. Character Pixels Kin Family '''Mother:' :Unnamed she-cat: Siblings: :Unnamed cats: Quotes References and Citations Category:Males Category:Early Settlers Category:Wind Runner's Cats Category:WindClan Cat Category:Minor Character Category:Path of Stars characters Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:Thunderstar's Echo characters